


por las costuras

by samej



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Community: retoaleatorio, M/M, Mild Gore, siendo deadpool qué más puedes imaginar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No puedes morir, no lo vas a hacer, pero duele, maldita sea, duele que te dejen de lado, duele que él lo haga, duele imaginar los ojos de Peter con indiferencia porque siempre han tenido alguna otra cosa para ti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	por las costuras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/gifts).



> Escrito originalmente en el [reto de Welcome to Night Vale](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/5032.html?thread=268968#t273064) en retoaleaotrio en lj.

Lo sabías desde el principio y aún así lo intentaste, una y otra vez. Le seguiste por las calles, le ayudaste en las misiones, te pusiste los vestidos más bonitos. Quisiste creer que ibais juntos y en realidad solo le seguías, como un perro, como menos que eso.

No puedes morir, no lo vas a hacer, pero duele, maldita sea, duele que te dejen de lado, duele que él lo haga, duele imaginar los ojos de Peter con indiferencia porque siempre han tenido alguna otra cosa para ti.

Aunque fuera pena. 

Consigues arrastrarte y alzar la cabeza, no es agradable ver o sentir cómo te crecen de nuevo los intestinos. Te han dado por muerto porque no saben quién eres, y gracias a eso no has tenido diez horas más de sufrimiento. Aunque quizá sería preferible a curarte y pensar en Peter en el proceso, Peter, Petey, con su pelo castaño y sus ojos marrones y su piel suave.

Peter, que te ha abandonado.

_No puedes morir, idiota_

Ignoras el recuadro amarillo porque ese tampoco es el problema, ¿verdad? Peter sabe, sabe que sufres y sabe que duele y sabe que regenerarse es terrible. 

Y ahí te ha dejado, a tu suerte, en medio de la batalla; no les has visto irse pero de repente no estaba, cuando has salido de debajo de los cinco robots que te atacaban a la vez. 

Lo triste, lo más triste de todo es que pensaste que era diferente, que veía un poco más allá, por debajo de las cicatrices.

(y es que lo parecía, maldita sea, cuando las repasaba con los dedos, cuando te dijo "esta no estaba ayer" y tú le explicaste a media voz y como si no importase que siempre cambian, _siempre cambian_ y siempre duelen.)

No sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado porque te has quedado dormido. Llevas tres granadas, una escopeta, y una recortada enganchadas al traje, pero por supuesto que no se te ha ocurrido en la vida llevar un reloj. 

Un reloj es para los que tienen algún sitio al que llegar. 

Empiezas a levantarte, poco a poco. Aún tienes el estómago a medio cerrar, pero es solo piel, ya, estás acostumbrado a abrirte como si fueras un muñeco, por las costuras. 

El viaje a casa es lo más penoso que has hecho en la vida. Y has hecho cosas penosas.

*

Le ves una vez, de lejos, y te escondes. Él mira a los lados, busca como si pudiera olerte, y tú huyes, porque resulta que no lo aguantas. 

Llegas a casa y te preguntas qué hacer. No te respondes.

*

Te mudas, si a coger tres cosas y una caja con armas se le puede llamar mudarse. No vuelves a verles. No vuelves a llamar a la torre de los Vengadores solo para enfadar a Tony Stark. Desapareces un tiempo y ahora que ya no tienes que fingir, porque eso es lo que hacías, fingir, matas gente en otras cuidades. Ganas dinero. Sobrevives. Es lo que siempre has hecho aunque no lo quisieras.

Los Ángeles, Chicago, San Francisco, son lo mismo con distinta temperatura. 

*

Tienes capacidad de regeneración infinita, pero eso no llena el vacío negro de tu estómago.

El dolor de echarle de menos es como el de tu piel, como un zumbido que puedes ignorar solo a ratos. 

*

Antes de darte cuenta pasan semanas, y después meses, y un día tocan a tu puerta. Coges la magnum, porque es tu favorita, y apuntas según abres la puerta.

Casi disparas de la impresión.

*

Qué hace aquí. Fuerzas una sonrisa tras la máscara.

—Peteeeeeey, amigo hermano tesoro, qué te trae por Michigan, qué— 

El puñetazo te hace dar tres pasos hacia atrás. 

—Creí que habías muerto, subnormal. Cuando conseguí volver ya no estabas. 

Estás en shock pero eso te despierta, le empujas contra la puerta que se ha cerrado tras él y os peleáis sin demasiada fuerza, empujando el uno contra el otro, casi cómo si os fuerais a besar.

—¿Yo? Te fuiste y me dejaste ahí para morir, maravilloso Spiderman de los cojones. Tardé horas en poder moverme, al menos un día para levantarme

Peter pierde la tensión, suspira, se hace blando en tus manos. Se quita la máscara. 

Estás perdido. 

—Lo… lo siento. No fui… Tony tenía las comunicaciones del traje fritas, no oía nada y veía lo justo, me cogió y me llevó y no pude volver hasta mucho después. Tony tiene _un traje volador_. Estaba en la Torre antes de darme cuenta. Me pasé semanas sin hablarle. 

¿Qué?

—¿Qué? 

—Se suponía que había ido solo allí, nadie sabía que estabas conmigo, nadie sabe nunca que estoy contigo. 

Eres un bocachanclas pero nunca se lo dijiste a nadie. Tampoco sabrías cómo o qué decirles.

Tampoco tenías a quién.

Era algo tuyo, esas veces en las que ayudabas a Peter contra alguno de los malos. Cuando acabábais en la cama y salías de su casa tenías la sensación de que te lo estabas inventando, que era una mala pasada de tu mente, que te habías vuelto definitivamente loco. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Y además sabías que, en cuanto alguien lo supiera, encontraría la manera de alejarle de ti.

Peter se encoge de hombros.

—Me ha ayudado a buscarte, porque por supuesto que no habías muerto. No podía ser. Y menos mal que los regueros de sangre que dejas detrás no hacen imposible localizarte.

Te está juzgando, como siempre, pero está aquí. Está aquí y eso significa que le importas un poco, aunque sea un poco, que si te murieras le importaría. Que es más de lo que puedes decir de ti mismo. 

—Te odio.

Dices, apoyando la frente contra su hombro. Él pasa los dedos a tu nuca, levanta la tela y te apartas lo justo para dejar que te la quite del todo.

—Yo también te he echado de menos. 

El beso es raro y perfecto y sabe a café y sabes que hay algo que estás olvidando. 

Se oyen tiros que llegan de la parte baja y Peter se aparta de un tirón.

—Ah, era eso lo que se me olvidaba. Que un encargo me salió un poco mal el otro día y ahora me quieren matar. 

A Peter le brillan los ojos, no sabes si quiere matarte o besarte de nuevo. Otro día se enfadaría, te dejaría ahí porque te lo has buscado tú, te pegaría tres gritos. Hoy no.

—Vamos, lo mismo de siempre. 

Te encoges de hombros y os ponéis las máscaras en un movimiento casi sincronizado. Los gritos se hacen más fuertes y salís por la puerta corriendo, tú delante, chillando como Tarzán, y Peter detrás.

Sonríes cuando, por un segundo, notas el calor de su mano entre los omóplatos.


End file.
